Nuestro pequeño inicio
by danyneko-chan
Summary: Sasuke siempre la ha visto desde lejos, pero el se canso y hará algo para que ella fuera solo de el  primer oneshot que hago no sean malos


sasu-chan -narración

_sasu-chan_ -pensamiento

.

.

.

Y allí estaba ella mirando por la ventana y yo **Sasuke Uchiha** otra vez viéndola, era extraño, esa niña es extraña, es la única niña en toda la escuela que no me persigue y me acosa, **Hinata Hyuuga**, eso en parte me gustaría que muchas lo imitaran pero no me gusta que ella lo haga-el pequeño de unos ocho años se reflejo en una ventana –mírenme mi cabello es negro como el de mi madre pero un poco rebelde, mi Aniki me dijo que con esta ropa me veía muy bien–el azabache miro su camisa azul y su short blanco llevo una mano a su cabello y lo peino con sus manos-porque ella no se fija en mí, porque no es como mis locas fanáticas-suspiro-estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, si ella fuera una de mis acosadoras la trataría mal y no me hubiera fijado en ella

Oye teme a la salida te enfrentare y esta vez si te venceré –dijo mi molesto compañero posicionándose enfrente de donde se dirigía mi mirada a la linda niña diciendo idioteces o mejor dicho gritándolo a los cuatro vientos

Eres escandaloso… solo Cállate –dije molesto y un poco hastiado

Tu no me callas teme –dijo abalanzándose a mí, yo solo le di unos pequeños golpes y ya estaba en el suelo, lo que me sorprendió fue la mirada de preocupación en eso hermosos ojos color perla susurrando el nombre de Naruto–_ella está preocupada por el Dobe?_-pensé

Algo en mi interior crecía, era una inmensa rabia y odio hacia Naruto y lo que más me enfureció que cuando el tonto se levantaba, la linda niña sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa y el estúpido ni se daba cuenta –_lo matare_ -pensé hasta que Kakashi-sensei llego al salón

**Horas más tarde**

Al final de clases no estaba de humor para que me molestaran, muchos salieron casi corriendo del salón y fue cuando me di cuenta que los únicos que estábamos era la frágil niña de ojos color perla y yo solos

Me acerque a ella con paso decidido y cuando estaba detrás de ella se tenso haciendo que me sacara una sonrisa de lado

Hyuuga-dije disfrutando decir su apellido haciendo que ella diera un pequeño giro mostrando su hermosa cara adornada con un lindo sonrojo

S-si Uchiha-san –dijo con un tierno tartamudeo por estar tan nerviosa

¿Por qué eres así Hyuuga?-dijo el pequeño niño acercándose a su compañera confundiéndola

¿Dis-disculpe? –pregunto la niña ojos color plata

No me miras guapo –en vez de una pregunta fue una aclaración

No en-entiendo Uchiha-san –dijo lo pequeña sonrojándose al extremo

Y encima me tratas con mucha formalidad, a Naruto si le agregas el "kun", si, sé que no me gusta que todas esas locas me digan "Sasuke-kun" pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti –el pequeño hablaba para sí mismo que para su acompañante que se sonrojaba con cada palabra

¿Que trata de de-decirme Sasuke-kun?-ella pensó que el problema era llamarlo con su apellido así que mejor lo llamo por su nombre

Sasuke se sonrojo por la manera en que se escuchaba su nombre en boca de la niña que no lo dejaba pensar si no era de ella "_pronuncio mi nombre tan delicado y suave_"

A la pequeña no le paso desapercibida –porque ella sabía todo totalmente de los sonrojos –así que tomo valor y se acerco al rostro del niño, y pregunto -¿estás bien Sasuke-kun?-dijo preocupada porque el niño se puso tenso

Ella se acerca a mi rostro y su aliento delicioso lo siento el mi cara ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué ¡HAGO! Ahh mi cara me arde,… bueno esto lo he visto que lo hace mi hermano mayor así no debe ser tan difícil-pensó el pequeño Uchiha

El niño la agarro de los hombros y junto sus labios con los de ella a pegándola a él, era la primera vez que hacia esto, así que se dejo lleva poniendo sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella

Ella no sabía qué hacer, repentinamente él, la estaba besando, como sus padres lo hacían cuando se despedían, ella no quería hacerlo mal para que no se enojara el pequeño niño con ella, así que hiso lo que su madre hacia, deslizo sus pequeñas manos por el pecho del niño hasta colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante

El pequeño Uchiha sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió que la niña deslizaba sus manos por su pecho y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se separaron por falta de aire con sus rostros sumamente sonrojados, todavía estaban en la misma posición así que el recostó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la niña aspirando su aroma a lavanda escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón acompañando el de su compañera

Ahora eres solo mía -susurro el pequeño Uchiha, levanto su rostro para ver el de la niña –ahora solo eres mía –repitió autoritario, viendo a la niña confundida –cuando tu y yo hicimos esto significa que ahora, yo soy tuyo y tu mía ¿entendiste? –dijo explicándole

La niña ahora lo comprendía por eso sus padres lo hacían porque se permanecían entre ellos, y como lo había hecho con el pequeño niño ahora era de él, ahora no había marcha atrás_ ¿Qué hacia? Ya lo había besado, pero y Naruto-kun ya no podría tratar de acercársele porque era de otra persona ¿pero porque el niño la había besado? Acaso a él gustaba de su persona_, con tantas cosas en la cabeza de la niña ella se desmayo

El sabia que pasaría algo así, por eso el la tomo en brazos y sus mochilas para salir del instituto para llevarla a un parque muy hermoso donde la conoció y que varias veces él, la observaba cuando ella se dirigía ahí, la recostó en un árbol y se sentó a su lado viendo su hermoso rostro

**Flash back**

El pequeño niño de ojos y cabello color azabache caminaba por un hermoso parque hastiado de que su padre solo viera a su hermano mayor y no a él, así que se dirigió a un pequeño lugar donde era poco concurrido pero muy tranquilo, hasta que diviso una pequeña figura de una niña –dios es que nunca se cansan -pensó el niño, así que se acerco para gritarle que se largara de su lugar, pero se dio cuenta que la pequeña estaba sollozando, el no era de los que consolaban a las personas pero sus piernas lo llevaron hacia donde ella

Hola-dijo un poco preocupado, maldiciéndose internamente

La chica volteo a verlo, dejándolo hipnotizado viendo sus ojos color perla con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Ho-hola –dijo secando sus lagrimas –per-perdona por mo-molestarte –dijo tartamudeando, para él le pareció muy lindo su tartamudeo y su hermosa vos

No tienes porque disculparte –dijo sentándose a su lado sin dejar de verla

Mucho gus-gusto soy Hinata Hyuuga –dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al Uchiha

Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha-dije orgulloso de mi apellido

Al final me conto porque estaba llorando, era su padre que siempre le decía que era una deshonra para su clan, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que ella no lo odiaba si no que haría todo lo posible para llenar sus expectativas, yo también le conté acerca de mi padre y lo de mi hermano

Pero tú eres el mejor de todos –dijo con una sonrisa, elevando mi orgullo –puedes derrotar a cualquiera, y eres el mejor de la clase Uchiha-san -dijo con determinación en sus palabras

Gracias-dije yo nuca digo gracias, a nadie, pero con ella era diferente

Quisiera ser como tú… –dijo sonrojándose y haciendo que yo también lo hiciera, hasta que dijo -y como Naruto-kun que no se rinden nunca –sonrojándose más haciendo que me molestara

A ti te gus… -entonces apareció un chico de cabello un poco largo y ojos de color perla iguales a los de ella

Hinata-sama estaba muy preocupado por usted –dijo mirándola preocupado

Gomenasai Neji-niisan –dijo arrepentida, levantándose haciendo yo lo mismo

Solo no vuelva a hacerlo por favor –dijo más tranquilo acariciándole la cabeza de forma cariñosa

Sip –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas haciendo que apareciera un imperceptible sonrojo en el chico Hyuuga, hasta que me miro su mirada fulminante así que no me quede atrás e hice lo mismo

¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo serio y enojado el chico Hyuuga –y ¿qué hacías con Hinata-sama?

Sasuke Uchiha y lo que yo haga con ella no te importa –dije escupiéndole las palabras

Tsk… idiota, no te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata-sama-dijo enfurecido

Tu no me dirás que hacer idiota –dije con mi seño fruncido

Que fue lo que dijiste…- se me iba a abalanzar encima hasta que Hinata lo sujeto de brazo

Alto Neji-niisan no lo hagas el es un amigo mío –dijo sujetando su brazo con sus dos manos –no le hagas nada por favor –lo miro con cara suplicante

De acuerdo Hinata-sama por usted lo hago –dijo más relajado –vámonos Hinata-sama dando media vuelta

Hai… Nos vemos otro día Uchiha-san –dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

Adiós Hinata… -dije no muy convencido de que se la llevara, pero yo no era nada de ella así que no podía hacer nada, me sentía un estúpido

**Fin del Flash back**

El salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió como ella estaba despertando, ella abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose muy cerca del Uchiha menor haciendo que todo lo que paso regresara a su cabeza muy rápido sonrojándose violentamente

Hola –dijo burlón, le encantaba sus acciones y sus hermosos sonrojos

Ho-Ho-la-la –dijo tartamudeando cada silaba de esa palabra haciendo que el niño sonriera de lado

Como te dije antes, tu eres mía así que ahora eres mi novia y yo soy tu novio –dijo sonriendo de lado

Uchiha-san…-la interrumpo

Sasuke-kun recuérdalo, me gusta como lo dices tú –dijo acercándose a ella

Pero Sasuke-kun yo… -y volví a interrumpirla

Además hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer para ser novios-dije mirando su rostro rojo y confundido

¿Cuáles co-cosas Sasuke-kun?-estaba alegre ella ya estaba dispuesta

Pues… tenemos que decirle a tu familia que yo soy tu novio y que tu eres ahora mía-todavía estaba resentido de lo de Neji pero ya EL era su "_Novio_" –y también podre besarte cuando yo quiera –ella solo se sonrojo mas -si es posible -por lo que había dicho

El se acerco a ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, eran su adicción de ahora en adelante, ella sentía que se desmayaría

Y la regla de oro es… -dijo con un brillo en los ojos –tienes que quererme, porque tú me…me…gustas –dijo muy avergonzado el pequeño Uchiha, el no era de los que decían de sus sentimientos, la pequeña estaba tan sorprendida

¿Pero porque le gusto?, no tengo nada especial yo…-pero él la interrumpió

Eres especial –dijo Sasuke sorprendiéndola –eres la niña mas bo-bonita que hay y eres la mas lista –dijo sonrojándose el azabache

Lo que lo sorprendió fue lo que la niña hiso, ella se lanzo a abrazarlo pasando sus brazos por su cuello, pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fue lo que ella susurro en su pecho

No te pre-preocupes por la regla de oro… porque ya esta com-completa –alzó su rostro para verlo, ella estaba roja como una manzana –Me gus-gustas Sasuke-kun -¿ella lo había dicho de verdad? ¿De verdad esto está pasando? ¿No es un sueño? El chico estaba tan sorprendido que su rostro lo demostraba, así que ella rio y se paro en puntillas armando todo el valor que tenía, para rozar sus labios con el del pequeño o como él le gustaría que le llamara su "_Novio_"

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ueno este fue un momento, que wow hasta yo me sorprendí, no se de donde salio lo inspiración

Pero me encanta como quedo espero sus comentarios a ver si les gusto jiji no vemos chicos hasta la próxima


End file.
